everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebel Mythos/Epilogue
The whereabouts of former members of the Rebel Mythos after the events of Victory is Ours (OCs added must be preexisting members) Jete Muse: 'After leaving EAH Jete went to the mortal world straight away. She made her start as a dancer at a popular cabaret show. And eventually joined a famous traveling circus as an acrobat and has been all over the world even collaborating with celebrities. Alongside her circus performances she also became one of the most sought after dance coaches. She currently lives with Blake Winter as roommates in Munich. '''Chain Bound: ' Chain and Prism became life partners soon after leaving EAH. Chain becomes a veterinarian, specializing in dogs (since he is a Canine afterall) as well as a professor teaching veterinary sciences at a university. While Prism works for the Greek and Italian embassies as a translator. They soon adopted two children, Adolpha and Lupe. The family of four currently lives in a large house in the outskirts of Berlin. '''Zane von Olympus & Erin Discord: '''TBA '''Corona Time: '''Corona desired nothing more than to settle down in the mortal world as opposed to Tartarus or Olympus, so she used her chronokinesis to transport herself to a time before the Mythology Program, specifically Victorian England, where she works as a simple watchmaker. She does, however, occasionally travel back to the present to interact with her former Mythos, and offer repair services free of charge. '''Leah Nemean: '''TBA '''Vali Lokasenna: While Vali eventually grew a backbone, he never truly got over Narvi's death, and would visit his twin's grave at least once a year. Still, he was able to at least come to terms with it, and settled in Midgard (or rather, the mortal world) with Amara Cupid, making pottery for a living. They had twin girls together, and Vali became one of the most doting fathers in the world, showing them as much love as possible. Solaris Beetle:'Solaris returns to the Solarium Tribe, the tribe that took her in after running away from her abusive father. Upon returning she learns that her beloved adopted father, the tribe chieftain had died from sickness. Leaving her in charge. She took the mantle of tribe chieftain and led her people into a prosperous era. She would eventually fall in love with one of her tribesmen and had a son with him named Adam. '''Eclipse Arrow: ' Eclipse decides to become a hermit and go on a journey to undo Artemis's irrational deeds. Helping people and animals alike along the way. During her journey she meets a druid named Alex Hunter whom accompanied her on her travels. As they slowly undo the goddess's cruel deeds they soon fell in love and became a couple. '''Belledonna El: '''After going on a journey of redemption with Huli, Qrow and Shinigami, Belledonna decided to take her love of writing and turn it into a decent career in the mortal world. She is now an editor for a popular life style magazine and makes a good living. One day she and a co-worker were sent for an assignment which is to interview a wealthy businessman and CEO, Jeremy Watts. After the interview, Jeremy asks Belledonna out on a date, a romance quickly bloomed between them and they are married within a year. The couple currently live together in a luxurious high-rise in Paris. '''Qrow Otur and Huli Shang: '''After the events of Victory is Ours, Huli, Qrow, Belledonna and Shinigami went on a journey of redemption together. The group would eventually split up to go their own ways. Huli and Qrow became nomadic bounty hunters. Travelling from place to place and earn winnings one after the other and the couple soon earned the reputation of being the best bounty hunters around. Huli got pregnant during one of their missions and had no choice but to give birth to their son, Foxx, in a cave. The couple raised Foxx on the road and are very happy together. '''Serenity Mania and Yue Liang: '''The girls each returned to their respective homes and we're able to reunite their broken families. After that, Serenity and Yue became life partners and took custody of Marisol, Serenity's younger sister, and moved to the mortal world together. Serenity attended medical school but soon found herself skipping multiple grades and became a doctor within 2 years, specifically a pediatrician, within two years, since she technically had residency in New Troy under Calista's training along with extremely advanced medical studies along the way. While Yue becomes a popular makeup artist. The two eventually adopted a girl named Trifa and the family of 4 currently live together in a townhouse in London. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Midnight helped Elena rebuild Troy and thanks to her powers, the construction was finished within a few months. Midnight decides to go to the mortal world and made her start by busking in Manhattan she soon became a viral sensation and became a client of Narcy, who is now one of her best friend's. She soon became a celebrity and a popular musician who has gone on tour all around the world. She lives in a penthouse in Manhattan. '''Diamond Dite: '''Diamond booked it out to the mortal world immediately and joined the military and navy as a weapons, arms and explosives consultant. She designs weapons and trains soldiers in unarmed and armed combat. Many of her designs are approved for combat use and she makes an excellent living, though she does get tired of getting hit on by soldiers and clients. As a side business she makes weapons for cosplayers and she lives in a beach penthouse in Long Island. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Shinigami went on a journey of redemption along with Belledonna, Qrow and Huli and the group would eventually split up. Shinigami decided to cleanse her own soul by becoming a shinto priestess at the Mitama Temple in Kawagoe, Tokyo. One day she found a 1 year old with mutilated eyes on the temple doorstep and took her in and raised her as her own, giving her new eyes and naming her Setsuna. They currently live together at the temple. '''Blake Winter: '''Blake moves to the mortal world and decides to use her talent in figure skating to her own advantage, she competed for 2 years and made her way to the grand prix which she won gold in. But quickly retired to become a coach and performer, she is one of the most sought after coaches in the sort and currently lives with Jete Muse as roommates in Munich. '''Mirî Irkalla and Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''The siblings made their start by moving to the mortal world and got jobs as entertainers at a VIP lounge in Florida. One day they ran into Midnight who introduced them to a music producer and the two quickly became stars. With Mirî being the singer and song writer and her step-brother being the composer. They eventually found their own romantic partners and currently live with them, Mirî currently lives with her husband Jason Darcy in their manor in Los Angeles and Tarîtî moves to New Jersey to be with his girlfriend, Stephanie. The siblings co-work and went on tour all around the world and even collaborating with Midnight on an album. 'Taiyang Hou: '''After moving to the mortal world, Taiyang joined the airforce as a technician and pilot and was deployed to another country, there he met Amanda Wallace, who he would fall in love with. He and Amanda had a son together named Yang, but she then broke up with him for currently unknown reasons. Taiyang received custody of his son and they currently live together in a large house near the base in Utah.He and Amanda eventually reconciled and married. He is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force. '''Arashi Namikaze and Asura Raakshas: ' Arashi and Asura both became life partners and moved to the mortal world and began working for a company specializing in weather equipment development as scientists and they hired a donor and surrogate to have children. Unfortunately the surrogate was in an accident and the children were born premature but survived. They were twin boys named Akihiro and Vidyut. The family lives in a large house by the lavender fields on the outskirts of Sapporo. '''Hanabi Senju (Omikami) and Noche Severo: '''Hanabi and Noche moved to the mortal world to Tokyo. Hanabi retook her father's surname and is reunited with the rest of the Senju clan, which still remains as important and illustrious in modern day Japan, who happily welcome her back with open arms and she is made head of the Clan. They both joined the Imperial army as clan tradition and are now the minister of weapons development (Noche) and head minister of foreign arms trade.The couple married in a year and had a daughter together named Yoruko. They live at the new Senju residence, along with other clan members, in the outskirts of Tokyo. '''Musette Reflection and Fang Serpent: '''They both booked it out to the mortal world and went to medical school and quickly completed their studies in a year. Musette becomes a psychiatrist specializing in abused and abandoned children while Fang becomes a researcher for a government agency. Musette found out she was sterile after they got married so they adopted a daughter named Talia. And they all live together in a large highrise in New Hampshire. '''Elena Troy: '''Elena and Vernal moved New Troy to the eastern Peninsula of the fairytale lands and with Midnight's help rebuilt it as a sprawling and modern metropolis. The couple married shortly after and had their only child, a daughter named Nia, as Elena could only handle one last pregnancy. The line of succession was established as a matriarchy and that makes Elena Queen and Vernal King and Nia the current heiress of the throne. They currently rule New Troy together and are now close allies with Sparta. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Vendetta moves to the mortal world and quickly completed her studies at law school, a private investigator with links to the AEHSA (Army, Espionage and Homeland Security Agency) as well as a part time black op. She would eventually find love in Oliver Malcolm, a goofy rookie black op agent and the unit's computing expert. The couple currently live together in a house along with Isabella Echthrós in Queens, New York. '''Sundarata Devi: '''After the final battle, Sundarata's parents attempted to convince her to come home but she refuses and cut ties with them completely even renouncing herself as their daughter and abandoning the title of Princess of Ayodhya. She travels to New Troy with Elena and becomes the chief Ambassador and Advisor to the Royal family, earning the title of Lady. She currently lives in New Troy. '''Hebi Hachibi and Malachite Nile: '''They moved to Tokyo together where they opened up a popular wagashi shop and teahouse in Harajuku. They would eventually get married and had triplets named Hachi, Eigou and Kagami Nile. The family of 5 currently live together in a large apartment in Tabata. '''Aaron Aeras: '''After the final battle, Aaron moves to the mortal world and finishes his studies and gets a doctorate. He becomes an FX man for many different hit movies, and will eventually go on to marry Nacre Gyre and have two kids with her, Toni and Ife. They currently live in a fancy house in Cyprus. '''Euridice Dike: Sadly, Euridice's epilogue ends on a tragic note. She followed the Rebels to the mortal world, and eventually married. However, she never truly got over them, and could often be found observing and photographing them from a distance, bordering on stalking. After her husband left her with a daughter to raise - a daughter she may not have wanted in the first place - she hung herself, abandoning her daughter at an orphanage in Britain. '''Saphed Bandar: '''Saphed decides he wants adventure in life. So after moving to the mortal world and working for a travel company for a bit, he decides to become a private travel blogger. He moves into his RV truck with his dogs and has traveled all over the world, becoming very popular and sought after in process. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Saaya moves to the mortal world and decides to make a start at becoming an artist. Using her glass powers to its full advantage she created sculptures and paintings which soon landed her gigs and awards. She is referred to the Queen of Glass Art and now has too many clients. She lives in an apartment in Brooklyn. '''Shield Roma: '''Shield books it out to join the army. He rapidly climbs through the ranks and was deployed within his first year as field commander. Afterwards he joins AEHSA as the leader of Black Ops Unit alongside Hero and Branwen. He has full authority when it comes to hiring black ops and navy seals. He currently lives in a house in D.C. with Zach, his roommate and fellow black op agent. Category:Subpages